


Ocean of Night

by karadxnvers



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Pirates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadxnvers/pseuds/karadxnvers
Summary: Um mar calmo nunca fez um marinheiro habilidoso.Esta frase não poderia descrever melhor a vida de Tobin Heath. A primeira mulher a ser vice-comandante da marinha inglesa precisa sempre mostrar que era digna do cargo, dessa forma vai em uma missão para capturar a maior trupe pirata da atualidade.Ela apenas não esperava se apaixonar pela capitã mais perigosa dos sete mares, Christen Press.





	Ocean of Night

O vento batendo em seus cabelos fazendo-os voar. O cheiro salgado do mar invadia seu nariz. Era sua casa, a água, o mar, o oceano. A liberdade de velejar pelo mar aberto era avassaladora, Christen Press sabia bem disso.

Capitã do Ártemis, Press era dona de uma reputação nada boa, conhecida pelos grandes saques a outros barcos em alto mar, e pela ousadia de sempre escolherem navios com imensas quantidades de riquezas pertencentes à nobreza britânica. A tripulação do Ártemis era inteiramente feminina, tendo cerca de 12 integrantes, poderia ser uma frase clichê, mas elas eram família. Além disso, a beleza da trupe ajudava muito na hora de fazer as armadilhas, como se fossem sereias encantando suas vítimas antes de dar o bote, entretanto a riqueza conquistada não era o que motivava a trupe e sim a sensação de poder, liberdade e adrenalina que as aventuras traziam.

"Capitã." Christen ouviu uma voz a chamar e se virar ao seu encontro.

"Sim, Sonnett?"

A jovem loira era uma das mais novas da tripulação. No auge de seus 19 anos, Sonnett era uma menina órfã encontrada em uma das primeiras viagens de Press como capitã, não que a trupe fosse velha, longe disso, a integrante mais velha, Ashlyn Harris, tinha apenas 34 anos, inclusive Christen Press se encontrava nos seus 30 anos, porém apenas a tripulação ou pessoas mais próximas de Press sabiam sobre a juventude predominante do navio.

"Morgan pediu para lhe chamar, parece que ela trouxa informações sobre a nova nova missão da marinha inglesa." explica a garota.

Alex Morgan era a segunda no comando, a pessoa que Christen mais confiava no Ártemis, dona de intensos olhos azuis e grande habilidade com facas também conseguia grandes informações sobre os próximos alvos e inimigos, conhecida como "Sombra", pois ela estava sempre observando suas vítimas, mas nunca a pegavam.

Christen foi em direção à cabine principal, aonde sempre recebia informações e fazia reuniões. Informações sobre a marinha sempre eram importantes, já que a mesma vivia perseguindo-as, e agora com a nova vice-comandante precisava manter-se de olho, não sabia o que ela poderia fazer, era a primeira vice-comandante mulher da marinha, e Press sabia muito bem o quanto mulheres poderiam ser perigosas.

[...]

Tobin Heath estava sentada em sua sala. Sua nova sala. Pela primeira vez uma mulher era vice-comandante da marinha real inglesa, Heath sentia tanto orgulho por está ocupando um posto tão importante para o reino. Ela ainda estava se acostumando com tantas papeladas que precisava ler, assinar e traçar planos para pegar criminosos junto do comandante, Sr. Naeher.

Daniel Naeher de longe era um grande comandante, além de ser um homem justo e honesto, tratava Tobin como se fosse sua filha, ele e o pai de Heath foram grandes amigos. Ela sabia que Naeher tinha imensa influencia em sua entrada na marinha, já que até alguns anos nenhuma outra mulher tinha conseguido ser uma oficial, mas com muita luta e determinação conseguiu chegar ao posto de vice-comandante com apenas 29 anos.

Como uma questão de honra, prometeu a si mesma que iria ser lembrada não só por ser a primeira mulher vice-comandante, mas por ter um comando cheio de vitorias contra piratas, e ela estava determinada a pegar os piratas mais perigosos da atualidade, os caçadores.

Os caçadores era a trupe pirata que trazia consigo rastros de destruição e prejuízo, havia poucas informações sobre os mesmo, apenas que o navio era chamado de Ártemis, provavelmente em homenagem a deusa grega da caça, por isso o nome "caçadores" pegou.

"Senhorita Heath" bateram na porta da sala.

"Entre."

Um homem com aparência de uns 40 anos entrou segurando pelos braços uma outra jovem usando roupas da marinha real.

"Ela foi encontrada bêbada quase inconsciente perto do Henry's."

Tobin lutou com todas as forças para não revirar os olhos, ela sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, e pior, ela precisava tomar uma providencia.

"Obrigada por trazê-la aqui, Holland." disse gentil, mas rígida. "Pode deixa-la no sofá, por favor?"

O homem assentiu e deixou a mulher no sofá, em seguida saiu da sala. Tobin se levantou e caminhou até a pessoa bêbada.

"O que eu vou fazer com você?" perguntou mais para si do que para a mulher. "Por que tem que fazer isso com sua vida, O'Hara?"

A mulher bêbada ri sem entender muito bem o que Tobin estava falando.

"Eu consegui chegar a esse posto e você também conseguiu entrar na marinha." sentou-se ao lado de O'Hara. "Somos as únicas mulheres aqui, qualquer deslize vai ser uma bomba, eles só querem um erro. Um."

Kelley O'Hara era a jovem filha de um nobre inglês e melhor amiga de Heath desde a infância. Ambas entraram na marinha no mesmo ano, mas Kelley acabou se perdendo devido ao vicio em bebidas enquanto Tobin se manteve focada e lutou até conseguir chegar ao posto de vice-comandante.

"Eu só queria me divertir um pouco, Tobs." disse Kelley entre soluços fazendo Tobin revirar os olhos. "Você deveria também."

"Gosto de manter a consciência."

O'Hara encostou a cabeça no ombro de Tobin.

"Eu te amo, sabia?"

"Impossível não me amar." riu e deu um soco de leve na amiga.

[...]

No dia seguinte, Tobin foi informada que teria uma reunião com o comandante Naeher e alguns oficiais. O'Hara também iria participar e Heath estava rezando para que a amiga estivesse em boas condições.

Tobin chegou alguns minutos antes do resto dos oficiais, então resolveu observar o mar e o porto da janela do casarão onde ficavam os escritórios da marinha. Ela amava tudo o que envolvia o mar e amava proteger o reino, desde pequena sentia uma ligação com a água, seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso.

Não demorou muito para os oficiais chegarem e a reunião começar. Primeiro, o comandante Naeher informou que tinha pistas preciosas para a captura dos caçadores, e que precisavam dividir a missão em duas partes, a primeira para reconhecimento e a segunda para a captura. Não havia muitas informações sobre a trupe pirata, já que era difícil sobreviver a um ataque da mesma, para falar a verdade nenhum homem havia resistido até agora.

"Eu estou recrutando os meus melhores homens para essa missão." disse o homem. "A primeira parte a oficial Heath irá comandar, confio em seu trabalho e habilidade."

Tobin reprimiu o sorriso que queria aparecer devido ao elogio do homem, ela estava tão feliz que iria comandar uma missão tão importante como aquela. Estava tão próxima de fazer uma primeira grande captura, um passo a frente para que os caçadores estarem em suas mãos. 

[...]

** Ilha da Caveira **

Naquele dia, Ártemis atracou no pequeno porto de Salos da Ilha da Caveira, uma ilha conhecida por ser ponto de abrigo e passagem para muitos piratas, criminosos e prostitutas. O local era simples com alguns edifícios de madeira que serviam como bordel, mercadinhos e postos de trocas de conquistas.

Christen Press e sua trupe estavam tão acostumadas naquele local que todos já a conheciam e respeitavam suas famas. Muitos as temiam. Alguns não conseguiam nem olhar para Christen sem tremer.

Com seus longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, pele de oliva e dona de um incrível par de olhos verdes já tinha conquistado muitos amantes e admiradores, a beleza de Christen era tão grande que era taxada como a mulher mais linda dos sete mares, qualquer um poderia se encantar por ela, mas isso seria um passo para a morte.

Uma sereia mortal.

Muitos já tentaram conseguir casar ou ter relacionamento com ela, mas Christen era bem rígida em relação a isso, nunca entregaria o seu coração para alguém que não valesse a pena, provavelmente nunca entregaria. Ninguém até então se mostrou digno.

Ela também não poderia perder o foco, tudo era arriscado, as caçadoras eram a trupe pirata mais procurada do mundo, não podia vacilar. Ainda mais com a informação de que uma nova missão para capturá-la estava sendo planejada, o que deixava tudo mais intrigante era que pela primeira vez uma mulher iria assumir o comando da missão. Uma grande disputa estava por vir. A pirata e a marinheira.

"Amanhã sairemos da ilha." disse Christen a Alex. "Vamos atrás da nova oficial, algo me diz que será uma aventura interessante."


End file.
